<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Benefits of Pragmatism by xslytherclawx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123713">The Benefits of Pragmatism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx'>xslytherclawx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor-centric, background Alex/Henry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha has always been a very pragmatic person.<br/>As such, she's never really resented how much the public favours Henry and his boyfriend. Honestly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor &amp; Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best of xslytherclawx, Yuletide 2020, xslytherclawx’s events collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Benefits of Pragmatism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts">florahart</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have an ebook version of RWRB, so I was able to direct-search for Martha, and... wow, there is literally not much on her at all beyond "blonde", "daughter of nobility", "married to Philip", and "lives at Anmer Hall" - and, of course "got mad at Philip for nearly ruining their courtship photos". So this was a fun fic to write! I really liked exploring who Martha is and what makes her "tick"<br/>I hope you like it, too, florahart!</p><p>Thanks to vendettadays and burning_nightmares for your help!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martha doesn’t begrudge Henry or Alex the public’s affection. The press seem to be under the impression that she should; even Philip seems mildly impressed that she doesn’t.</p><p>But Martha has always been pragmatic. Her pragmatism goes down to her core; it’s had to. She was born the youngest daughter of middling nobility, and now, in a matter of weeks, she’ll be Princess of Wales; next in line to be Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.</p><p>The news of the Queen’s abdication hasn’t quite broken to the public just yet; Princess Catherine wants everything to move as smoothly as possible, which means delaying the public announcement to just the right moment.</p><p>The opinion within Buckingham is that Henry will <em> officially </em> step back from royal duties either when he and Alex decide to get married, or when Martha and Philip have children – whichever comes first. It’s not so much that he wants to marry another man. That was an issue with Queen Mary, but Princess Catherine will certainly not take issue with it.</p><p>It’s that Alex Claremont-Diaz has made no secret of his desire to hold political office in the United States.</p><p>And, well, that complicates matters a bit.</p><p>No matter how the future Queen of England feels about it.</p><p>Privately, she thinks Philip would be thrilled about this if Henry were ahead of him in the line of succession, but because he’s <em> not, </em> Philip is more concerned about <em> optics. </em> The optics of Henry doing whatever he can do to ensure he will <em> not </em> be king (though as it stands, he’s currently fourth in the line of succession) do not necessarily reflect well onto what Philip has always believed the royal family should be.</p><p>Much less that he’ll be doing it for love, really.</p><p>It’s only natural that the people would love them – more than they love Queen Mary, more than they love Princess Catherine, and more than they love Philip and Martha.</p><p>Martha is on an official diplomatic visit to Berlin when she’s asked whether she’s forgiven Alex for ruining her wedding cake and making a scene at her wedding.</p><p>She laughs politely and says, “If that’s what it took for him to find happiness with my brother-in-law, then I must have done! Though, of course, as I understand, Mr. Claremont-Diaz and Prince Henry were both told to stay far away from the cake at a wedding they both attended last month.”</p><p>Martha has always been pragmatic.</p>
<hr/><p>A week before Queen Mary is to announce her abdication, Martha goes out to lunch with Bea.</p><p>Martha and Bea are not exactly what one would call close. </p><p>Martha is no shirker; she has assimilated well into the royal family. She considers a few royal cousins among her close personal friends.</p><p>But Bea…</p><p>Bea is <em> different. </em></p><p>Martha doesn’t know how Philip turned out so different to his siblings. There’s no doubt in her mind that Bea and Henry are perhaps a bit more suited to the modern world. They’re certainly more connected to <em> normal </em> people their age. Henry’s dating a commoner and Bea – well, Bea hasn’t had any official courtships, though Martha’s not sure how much of that is to do with a desire for privacy.</p><p>Martha’s never really put much stock in privacy.</p><p>Not when it comes to Royal life.</p><p>Which is why she’s not perturbed by the paps outside of the restaurant. On the contrary, she smiles and waves and ensures that she’s seen in her perfectly stylish (yet still down-to-earth) ensemble.</p><p>Bea is already there when she arrives.</p><p>Martha greets her sister-in-law warmly, and they chat for a while about things that don’t really matter. Bea’s latest charity project, Martha’s latest public event, Henry and his boyfriend, Philip and his father complex, and Princess Catherine and Queen Mary – though the last two are in generic, broad terms that would bore any tabloid that might eavesdrop.</p><p>“I actually thought we might partner for a benefit,” Bea says halfway through their second course.</p><p>This is news to Martha. “Oh? Which cause?” The charities Bea tends to support don’t often overlap with those Martha does, but that’s never stopped a joint effort before.</p><p>Bea gives her the name of the charity – and, surprisingly, it is one of the charities for which Martha is a proper patron. She agrees readily. The extra publicity will be good – and, of course, it’s a chance to do some good.</p><p>One topic they don’t broach is Martha’s transparent lack of an heir.</p><p>It’s a kindness from Bea.</p><p>Martha appreciates it.</p>
<hr/><p>On Thursday, Martha has an appointment with Philip.</p><p>It’s not that she needs a meeting to speak with Philip; Anmer Hall is large, but she’s the Duchess of Edinburgh and Philip’s wife. She can speak to Philip nearly whenever she wishes to speak to Philip.</p><p>This, however, is a <em> special </em> sort of appointment.</p><p>Martha is ovulating.</p><p>They’ve been married for five years, and they haven’t had much luck yet. Perhaps they were too lax in their first year or two of marriage; Martha isn’t quite sure.</p><p>Whatever the reason, none of their physicians have been able to pinpoint it. For the past six months, Martha has been on hormone therapy, and if this doesn’t work… their next course of action will probably be IVF.</p><p>Needless to say, Martha is not quite ecstatic about that.</p><p>One might assume that the sex – with Philip, for the express purpose of having an heir – is boring, vanilla, missionary. Martha can’t deny that it started out that way. But now – well, it’s taken some gentle prodding and information on the correlation between female orgasms and conception (in unproduced, cis-hetero sex, of course), and if it weren’t such an obligation, Martha rather thinks it might be fun.</p><p>When she collapses in bed, completely spent, she hopes that this time was it – though she’ll have no way of knowing that quite so securely. She’s all but certain that she and Philip have had sex more in the past month alone than they did the first year of their marriage.</p><p>“Fuck,” Philip says in a most unprincely manner. She’s one of the few people who ever gets to see him less than composed. It’s a sort of intimacy that she never really considered when she was a girl.</p><p>“Quite,” Martha says.</p><p>Philip sighs and looks over at her; he’s currently draped across the width of the bad, nearly perpendicular to her. “Thank god I haven’t got any meetings this afternoon.”</p><p>He <em> is </em> quite handsome. Thank god for Arthur Fox, or else Philip (and his siblings, but most importantly Philip) might look even more like his grandfather.</p><p>She probably would have married him anyway, but it does help that he’s nice to look at.</p><p>Sometimes it does feel like it’s just the two of them. </p><p>More than simply marriage unites them.</p><p>She tries to remember that.</p>
<hr/><p>She has a meeting in Buckingham with Princess Catherine the day before the news breaks. </p><p>Martha is born and bred nobility; she was raised to know her station.</p><p>She’s still not completely sure how Queen Mary’s impending abdication will change that – not beyond the obvious promotion.</p><p>Princess Catherine, like her daughter and her youngest son, does not fit the image Martha was raised to picture with the royal family – at least not behind closed doors.</p><p>It’s unsettling, but Martha has learned how to make do with Catherine’s behaviour.</p><p>(And her recent reentry into Royal life; there’d been talk, for several years after Arthur’s death, that she may, in fact, allow the Crown to skip a generation. Martha should have known it was too good to be true – though she is, of course, relieved that Philip and his siblings have at least one parent now).</p><p>Catherine greets her with an embrace.</p><p>“Martha, love, it’s been too long! I’m terribly sorry I haven’t had the chance to stop by Anmer Hall as of late. It’s all been quite hectic here.”</p><p>“There’s no need to apologise; I can hardly fathom how busy you must be!”</p><p>Catherine gives her a dry smile. “I have no intention of ruling until the day I die, so I’m certain you and Philip will have to manage this very same process sooner than we might think.”</p><p>She knows – she <em> knows – </em>that Catherine is not going to abdicate for another decade at least.</p><p>A decade, however, can pass quite quickly.</p><p>“Now,” Catherine says, “Bea says that you’re partnering for a charity event?”</p>
<hr/><p>The next two weeks pass in something of a blur. The press is hardly <em> surprised </em> by Queen Mary’s abdication and Princess Catherine’s subsequent ascent to the Crown. Martha reads article upon article from remarkably self-assured mediocre white men where they assert that they always knew, upon Catherine’s reentry into public – and Royal – life, that Queen Mary’s days on the throne were numbered.</p><p>She knows better than to believe them.</p><p>Still, they provide interesting enough conversation with her uni friends over text message, as they harangue her about when, exactly, she will become Princess of Wales.</p><p>Henry and Alex come to Kensington for a visit, and <em> Queen </em> Catherine insists upon a family dinner.</p><p>More than anyone else, Alex Claremont-Diaz dominates the conversation. He rambles on and on about his opinions on President Harris’s cabinet picks (and he does very much have an opinion on each and every one of them), his former coworker’s new job working for Vice President Gillibrand (which, he assures them, is actually <em> totally cool </em> because “WASPy Hunter” is “kind of a dick, but he’s not the worst, you know?”), what <em> he’s </em> doing currently with his newly-minted law degree (clerking whilst he revises for the licensing examinations), his sister’s latest escapades, and more that Martha quite frankly doesn’t understand.</p><p>Martha is, if not <em> used </em> to Alex, at least <em> aware </em> of Alex and that this is really all quite normal for him. Beyond her wedding (where he ruined the cake and caused an international scandal), she’s met him several times.</p><p>What truly affects her, though, is the fond look on Henry’s face as Alex rambles on, speaking with his hands and getting <em> far </em> too loud for someone who quite obviously intends on marrying into the royal family.</p><p>Henry is so obviously madly in love with this man, <em> still, </em> after all this time, and Alex clearly feels the same way. What’s more, having had the immense pleasure of meeting Arthur Fox and watching him interact with then-Princess Catherine when Philip first introduced her to his parents, Martha knows firsthand that they, too, were madly in love.</p><p>She’s long forgiven Alex (and Henry, too) for the cake, but she knows then that she needs to be careful to not resent them for falling in love – and for having the sheer determination to be together in spite of all obstacles.</p><p>Martha has always known that she’d likely be too pragmatic for such a thing. Even now, girls of her class rarely marry purely for love, anyway.</p><p>Besides, she would never reduce her relationship with Philip to one of a purely utilitarian nature. They understand each other. They complement each other.</p><p>And they both want the same thing.</p><p>Neither of them could ever grow resentful of the other for not being madly in love, because they’ve always had a crystal-clear understanding of what they both expected from this.</p><p>That’s more than most people.</p>
<hr/><p>Alex insists on taking her out to lunch the following afternoon. He lets her pick the restaurant, which Martha is sure has as much to do with Alex being <em> nice </em> as it does with his limited experience eating out in London.</p><p>Martha truly doesn’t mind.</p><p>They’re halfway through the first course when Alex asks, “So, like, not to be rude, but I figure I should probably ask before you’re officially Princess of Wales, or whatever.”</p><p>Martha raises an eyebrow. “What’s that?”</p><p>“What do you even see in Philip? Because, like, at first, I thought both of you were…”</p><p>“Stiff and boring?” Martha suggests.</p><p>“That’s one way to put it, yeah. I was going to go with ‘self-righteous, boring assholes’ myself.”</p><p>Martha hums. “Philip certainly has his moments. But to answer your question… we’ve similar goals, and interests, and… I first met him, officially, when I was about twelve. And I thought he was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.” This is true, though that infatuation certainly faded with time. Looking back, it’s silly how mad she was for a prince who barely even remembered her, but now they have something better than infatuation.</p><p>Something in Alex’s expression softens. “I think I can relate.”</p><p>“Did you feel that way when you met Henry at the Olympics?” She finds that difficult to imagine; Henry was a proper little prick back then (though not without reason). She was already dating Philip at the time, and couldn’t reconcile the Henry she met with the Henry she heard about in stories.</p><p>Alex laughs – it’s a laugh completely unbecoming of a Royal suitor, but she knows by now that Alex doesn’t care. <em> “Fuck </em> no. He was such a fucking <em> asshole </em> at the Olympics! That’s when I convinced myself that I hated him – I mean, I didn’t, obviously, like, <em> actually </em> hate him, but he <em> was </em> actually dick.”</p><p>Martha fights back a smile. Alex’s earnestness is refreshing; she has to admit. “Then I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”</p><p>Alex doesn’t quite meet her eyes. “Uh, when I was twelve, my sister got this stupid teen magazine and there was a picture of Henry in it, and I used to, like, sneak into her room to look at it.” He laughs, and it only partially sounds forced. “If I met my twelve-year-old self now… I mean, I guess I was half right. I <em> do </em> like girls, and Henry’s hair is <em> amazing.” </em></p><p>“I never thought I’d marry Philip when I was twelve, either.” It’s safe enough to say; everyone, Alex included, must know that he’s going to marry Henry. And she was too pragmatic, even at age twelve, to seriously think she’d marry a prince – let alone one so high in the line of succession.</p><p>“Do you love him?”</p><p>Martha expected this question, impertinent though it is, so she has no trouble keeping her composure. “Of course I love him.” </p><p>Whether she’s <em> in </em> love with him or not is a different matter entirely, but she’s happy and she’s secure and she’s next in line to be Queen of England.</p><p>“Good,” Alex says. “This life is hard enough <em> with </em> someone you love. I’m glad you don’t have to deal with that without it. And Philip, too, I guess.”</p><p>Martha knows there’s virtually no chance of Philip and Alex becoming best mates, but in that moment, she’s quite convinced that if she spends more time with Alex, they’ll become friends themselves.</p>
<hr/><p>When she and Philip become Princess and Prince of Wales, officially, the worst tabloids are full of speculation about their lack of an heir, but Martha shuts it out.</p><p>She has to. </p><p>Instead, she immerses herself in Royal duties, including her charity gala with Bea, who is now officially styled “Princess Royal” – not that that changes her at all.</p><p>Bea is comfortingly constant.</p><p>She doesn’t mention the tabloids, either.</p><p>“Pip’s not been insufferable since he’s got his new title, has he?” Bea asks.</p><p>Martha laughs and shakes her head. “No. But then… I feel as if his most insufferable moments are saved for you and Henry.”</p><p>Bea grins. “You might just have a point.”</p><p>“I think all eldest siblings are similar.”</p><p>“Or siblings in general,” Bea says. “June certainly has some stories about Alex that make me <em> incredibly </em> grateful to have been born Henry’s sister instead.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s nothing compared to what my sisters and I inflicted upon each other. I’m certain there’s no one and nothing more capable of isolating your deepest insecurities than girls in primary school – and that much more when they live with you as well as go to school with you.”</p><p>“I suppose it was a bit different for me,” Bea says. Of course it was. Bea has always been a princess – she’ll always <em> be </em> a princess. “I think I’d have preferred more honesty, though.”</p><p>“You say that now,” Martha says. “And that’s because you didn’t have sisters to fill that void. I suppose <em> some </em> brothers might have done, but I can’t see Pip or Henry doing that.”</p><p>“Not really. Philip’s always been rather tight-laced, and Henry… when we were younger, he used to follow me around like a puppy.”</p><p>Philip’s said much the same, really, but it’s only too easy to picture. Even in the official Royal photos of them as children, it always seemed like it was Philip and then Bea and Henry.</p><p>Martha thinks it’s little wonder that she and Philip get on so well.</p>
<hr/><p>A week later, she doesn’t start her period.</p><p>After so many false starts, she knows better than to get her hopes up, but she does text her equerry to set up an appointment with her obstetrician. </p><p>Better safe than sorry.</p><p>She doesn’t tell Philip. Not yet.</p><p>There’s every chance that she’s just a few days late, after all.</p>
<hr/><p>“They’re trying to upstage us,” Philip grouses at breakfast.</p><p>Martha resists the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she reaches out and gently squeezes his hand. “They want <em> us </em> to upstage <em> them,” </em> she says.</p><p>Or, rather, that’s what Alex claimed when she spoke with him. Henry seems to be in agreement. Alex likes attention, but he’d prefer that attention focused on his professional accomplishments. Henry absolutely does not want the press prying into his private life any more than they already have.</p><p>Martha can’t blame either of them, even if she doesn’t share the sentiment. Some people just aren’t suited for Royal life.</p><p>“How is announcing their engagement scarcely a week after we’ve told the family you’re pregnant wanting <em> us </em> to upstage <em> them?” </em> Philip asks.</p><p>Most people might assume this is a rhetorical question, but Martha really does roll her eyes. “Neither of them want a year – or more – of the press hounding them. We’ll announce that I’m pregnant in a few months, and then their news will fade into the background. To be honest, I think there’s a good chance they won’t even get married at Westminster.”</p><p>Philip blanches. “What?”</p><p>“Would the Archbishop of Canterbury even officiate a gay wedding? And isn’t Alex… nominally Roman Catholic, anyway?”</p><p>Philip doesn’t seem to have considered this. “Oh, Christ, we’re going to have a Roman Catholic prince.”</p><p>“That’s really not the point I’m trying to make, Pip.” Besides, Philip knows as well as she does that Alex will never officially get the title of <em> prince. </em> She doubts he’d even accept being called a duke, not with his ambitions.</p><p>“Mum’s head of the C of E. If she says the Archbishop of Canterbury has to officiate a gay wedding, he’ll officiate a gay wedding. Even if it is to a Roman Catholic.”</p><p>“I can’t believe that’s what you’re focusing on.”</p><p>“I’ve accepted that Henry’s going to marry a man. That doesn’t mean he has to marry a Roman Catholic.”</p><p>“I think that’s a bit of a moot point by now.”</p><p>“You really think Henry will refuse to be married at Westminster?”</p><p>“I think having been married to a British prince at Westminster will harm Alex’s political career, and neither of them want to take that risk. Henry always wanted to step back from Royal duties, and there’d be no reason for him to get married at Westminster.”</p><p>“I suppose something exceptionally private and intimate is more like Henry.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’s on the phone with your mum as we speak to decide how best to proceed. He may well be married before we even announce the pregnancy.”</p><p>“If he upstages our children, I don’t think I can ever forgive him.”</p><p>Martha rolls her eyes. “He won’t.”</p>
<hr/><p>As it turns out, Philip has little reason to worry.</p><p>Alex and Henry are married in a small, intimate ceremony in the gardens at Kensington. Martha, six months pregnant, is invited, of course, though Bea is a bridesmaid. Martha doesn’t take it personally. While she might be considered a friend of Alex’s, she’d never presume to be close enough to be in the wedding.</p><p>The grooms look deliriously happy. Martha’s quite certain it’s not for the same reason that she was happy on her wedding day, but she’s happy for them.</p><p>She can’t imagine why someone would give up on being a Royal, much less to chase some republican political dream, but if everyone wanted what she wants – well, the world would be quite a bit more chaotic, wouldn’t it?</p><p>There’s no press; nothing more official than a professional photographer who will sell the best shots to approved publications.</p><p>There’s no scandal.</p><p>It’s very sweet. Very private.</p><p>Just what they both wanted. Just what Martha wouldn’t want.</p><p>She waits a few hours, just until the tabloids are probably about ready to make Alex and Henry’s surprise wedding front page news, and texts a uni friend to leak the fact that she’s having twins.</p><p>She gets a thank you text from Alex the next day, but she didn’t do it for him.</p>
<hr/><p>“What were you like as a girl?” Bea asks.</p><p>The gala is over and done, a success by all measures, but Martha has found, nearly six years into this family, that she <em> likes </em> Bea.</p><p>Well, she likes Bea, <em> and </em> she likes being spotted out and about by the paps. It doesn’t hurt that Bea is Sober and knows all the best places to get something to drink that isn’t alcoholic.</p><p>It’s a win-win-win situation, really.</p><p>“Wait, let me guess,” Bea says. She takes a sip of her drink – some horrendous craft juice. “You’re the youngest… so you were always the centre of attention and following your sisters around.”</p><p>Martha smiles and shakes her head. “I was wild. You’d not have recognised me. I refused to wear skirts. I grew up in the country, you know, and my family’s estate had quite a bit of land. I was always outside; I rode horses – I still do, at Anmer – well, not <em> now, </em>obviously, but before – and climbed trees and would come home filthy with twigs and leaves in my hair. I had so many freckles I thought my mother would cry.”</p><p>Bea looks amused. “Does Philip know about that?”</p><p>“Of course. Philip knows everything about me.”</p><p>“So he knows there’s a good chance that your children are going to terrorise him.”</p><p>Martha meets Bea’s eyes. “You and I both know exactly how engaged Philip will be in childrearing.”</p><p>“You can make a point to terrorise your parents even if they make a point to avoid you.”</p><p>“Touché,” Martha says. She knows that all too well.</p>
<hr/><p>There are no reporters or paps in the delivery room, of course. That doesn’t mean they don’t try creative ways to get close. </p><p>It’s one of the few times Martha finds herself livid about the invasion of privacy. </p><p>She’s already agreed to sell photos and give interviews – and she knows her sisters will line up to talk to every trashy tabloid in the United Kingdom.</p><p>But then she and Philip get privacy. </p><p>True privacy. </p><p>No one in or out. </p><p>Guard at the door.</p><p>“They look like you,” Martha says. After all she endured, they end up looking like him. It’s hardly fair, but in the moment, she’s simply relieved that it’s over, and that they’re all healthy and <em> here. </em></p><p>Philip shakes his head. “They look like my dad.” He gives her a rare kiss on the forehead; Philip is not an overtly physically affectionate person, and their relationship has never been like that. “I don’t say this nearly enough, but I am so incredibly lucky to have married you.”</p><p>“Yes, you are,” Martha agrees. “But I’m quite happy with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>visit me on <a href="http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>